Who would have guessed?
by Katsura tree
Summary: I was the happiest person in the world. Then my mother died. After that, my father got remarried to a wicked witch without the bibidy-bobidy-boo, leaving me with two step-sisters. With only one nice girl in the house, can I survive? Especially when she drags me to my worst nightmare... A host club. Rated T because you never know what'll happen. (Story better than summary...)
1. Chapter 1: The promise (edited)

The pale woman with strait raven hair flowing to her rib cage looked at me in disgust, though I smiled up at her. She flickered her onyx eyes back over to my father with a smile on her face, though it was as fake as mine. I wanted to please this woman, not because of any emotional attachment or anything, but simply because she was going to make my father happy.

"This is Sukima?" the woman asked with a sweet voice as she looked down at me to hide her disgust from my father. The proud man smiled down at me with love and compassion in his light onyx eyes.

"Yes," he said as a warm smile crossed his face. She clung to my father as though they were really married, but I knew they were just engaged. As they turned to walk away, I shyly decided to say something.

"Ano.. I promise to make you as happy as you make my dad," I said to her. She sent me a quick, evil smile, but I would never go back on that promise. Anyone to come in and make my father happy was going to be promised that which ended up being the woman and her two daughters.

* * *

~A few years later (the dad is married to the step-mother now)~

I was an exact replica of my mother. I had her brown hair, with a hint of orchid to it, that curled down to my waist and her large caramel eyes. I had porcelain skin that my parents shared, though it was softer and nearly flawless. Sadly, my mother passed away a few years ago. My dad found someone else that made him happy, and despite her coldness towards me, I just smile and try to make her as happy as she made dad as I had promised.

"What's wrong with you?" Kiyomi asked me with venom-coated words. She was my eldest step-sister. Her wavy blonde hair reached her waist easily and she had enchanting sky-blue eyes. She was meaner than Kiyoko, my second oldest step-sister, though not as cold-hearted as my step-mother.

"Kiyomi! Don't be so rude! She's our sister now," Kiyoko said, casting me a nervous glance though I continued smiling at them. Kiyoko had strait orange hair that flowed to her lower back and bangs that covered her dark brown eyes slightly. The both shared ivory skin and decent curves, which suited them perfectly.

"We may have the same last name, but she is _not _my sister," Kiyomi hissed out from clenched teeth before storming out of the room. Kiyoko let out a sigh and straitened her golden dress out. I was going to stay home, again, as my step-sisters used my father's money to go to an overly high-priced, prestigious, fancy high school academy called Ouran.

"Sukima, will you go to Ouran after school time today?" Kiyoko asked shyly. "I want you to meet my favorite host at a host club there. He's so nice! And so cute!" The fake smile that had been plastered on my face for so long brightened as Kiyoko's happiness grew. She swirled around while giggling and rambling on about someone.

"Of course I will," I cheered enthusiastically, despite my disgust for host clubs. They were basically prostitutes! Selling themselves to tease girls! Maybe Kiyoko could change my mind about them. Maybe she would change my opinion.

* * *

~Time Skip- after Ouran gets out~

I sat in the backseat of the sleek black limo, waiting for Kiyoko. As the sea of yellow and blue uniforms cleared and cars drove away, Kiyoko ran out of the cluster of huge pink buildings that seemed like a city. She threw the car door open and smiled at my fancy-dressed self. I took an uneasy step out of the car, making sure my feet were securely on the ground before putting my weight on the fuchsia high heels.

"Are you okay?" Kiyoko asked, her eyes glued to my dress. It was short sleeve and ended about a foot below my waist, also in the dark fuchsia color. I nodded a little, smiling at her, as I retied the fuchsia ribbons that held up my white long socks.

"Yeah, just... nervous," I admitted. I wasn't nervous to meet a host club, nor was I nervous to have a group of boys and girls see me. I was nervous to be seen with a _dress_ on. I didn't normally where dresses, especially so short.

"Don't be! Come on!" she cheered, grabbing my wrist and walking into the now deserted hallways. The farther we walked into the maze-like pathways, the quicker Kiyoko began to walk and the harder she grabbed my wrist. Finally, she just ended up racing down the hallway, flinging me around as she went up, right, and left. Finally, we stopped. We were here, I was guessing.

"Music room 3?" I asked, breathing in gasps. Kiyoko smiled and let me catch my breath. After I could stand strait with a quiet breathing pattern, she loosely grabbed my reddening wrist and swung the double doors open. The bright light, rose petals, and strong aroma of roses, perfume, coffee, tea, and sweets hit me first.

The thought, _Nope. Never! I would **never **like host clubs. I never had, and I never will. Ever! No matter what! But.. I'll act happy again today for Kiyoko. For how long though?,_ followed after. But hell, there was no way I was backing off of my promise from the years before.

* * *

**I don't own Ouran! I hope you guys like the story! I won't update till someone reviews... please? I'm sorry, don't hate me. Do you have any suggestions for me? Do you want a certain twist to this story? Who do you think Kiyoko's favorite host is? Should Kiyomi be here too? Should the step-sisters get paired with anyone or should they... poof? I know that Sukima seems like a Mary-Sue at the moment, but please allow it. I need her this way if the story's going to go the way I want it to. Well, thank you and love you all!**

**Thank you to _Dramachick4thewin _for pointing out that this chapter was too quick. I'm sorry! I didn't know how to start it. (/;-;)/ \(;-;\) *twincest moment as an apology* t(-.-t) t(-.-t) **

**Yup... those are the twins... I'm sorry again. I made small edits.**


	2. Chapter 2: Girly splash fight by guys

"You're Kiyo-chan's sister?" the blonde boy asked as he tried to shovel cake down his stuffed bunny's throat, though it's lips were sealed. I nodded, a smile plastered on my face to hide my disgust of a young boy in a host club. Said boy's chocolate eyes beamed up at me with happiness. "She visits us every day, ne Takashi? You should come with her!" The tall man next to him nodded with a monotone face, even his onyx eyes holding no emotion.

"Well, I don't really know," I said slowly. Everyone stared at me with a horrified expression as they boy's eyes began to water. "I guess there's no harm in trying though," I added quickly making the boy snap back into happiness.

"Don't worry, Honey-senpai. I'll make sure she's here every day," Kiyoko said with a smile. I let out a laugh as he talked among the other girls. As I listened to the story of his favorite cake and why it was his favorite, Kiyoko's phone began ringing. The placed it to her ear before handing it to me.

"Well, well, well," my step-mother, Miwako, said slowly. I quickly stood and bowed before dashing out of the room. "Someone snuck out of the house again. Prepare yourself for when you get home. I told your father and he's ready to disown you." My feet froze mid-run causing me to faceplant.

"Wha-what?" I stammered, sitting up once I could find my voice again. "But... you said I could." I felt tears well up in my eyes as the cool air finally broke through the few layers I had and I began trembling.

"He doesn't need to know that, now does he?" she asked, a smirk obvious. If this is what it would take to make her happy, then I guess I'll live out on the street with no last name or relations.

"No," I whispered as tears rolled down my cheeks. The line went dead after three short sentences and I wiped my eyes as I walked inside again. Putting a smile on my face, I placed the phone on the table in front of Kiyoko. "Excuse me, I must be going," I said softly with another bow before leaving.

Miwako's words were burned into my ears. "Don't even bother coming home. There's no point. No one here loves you." I walked away from the school and headed off to the place where my new life was going to begin.

* * *

_Takashi P.o.V._

What just happened? As the girl left, her sister stared down at the phone with tear marks on it. The door to the black magic club opened and Nekozawa appeared. He walked over to our table and I stood defensively. He put a hand on Kiyoko's shoulder.

"Something bad happened, hehehehe?" he asked, waving his cat puppet around. Instead of cowering like the other girls, she nodded. Her phone vibrated, receiving a call, and she answered it.

"Hello father," Kiyoko greeted, her voice echoing in the silent room. I could catch faint words, but nothing that could help me any. "Of course she didn't run away! She was at the school with me!" There was a long pause as Kiyoko's dark brown eyes widened in realization. She dropped the phone and ran to Kyoya, falling to her knees and begging him for something. I picked the phone up and placed it to my ear.

"Kiyoko? Did you hear me?" a male voice rang out. "Sukima ran away! There's no use in looking for her! She left a note saying she hated us. There's no use in getting her back to have her tortured."

"Mori-senpai, you heard him," Kiyoko said. "Will you help me? I have to find her. Please." She crumpled to her knees and looked at Mitsukuni and I through tears. I nodded and handed her the phone, which she just shut.

"I'll help you, Yoko-chan," Mitsukuni said. She smiled and tugged at our arms, pulling us after her. The twins stood up and smiled.

"Are we kidnapping someone?" they asked. Kiyoko only nodded and the twins ran ahead, easily passed by Mitsukuni and I. Applause faded in the background and I knew the three remaining hosts were closing up and would come help later.

* * *

_Sukima P.o.V. _

I ran, my breath coming in shaky, shallow, and rapid. I tumbled to the ground once again, tearing my socks and dirtying my dress further. I didn't feel the scratches, scrapes, cuts, and bruises. I felt numb.

"Target," a male voice said as I got up and began running again. I tripped one more time and couldn't find the strength to get up. Two sets of arms wrapped around me, pulling me off the ground.

"Captured!" another voice cheered. I didn't even struggle. What was the point? My family hated me. I just cried sucking in choppy breaths. I was sat down somewhere and I cracked my eyes open, wiping away tears to see the orange haired twins from the host club peering at me with their golden cat-like eyes.

"Are you okay?" they asked as I broke down all over again, crumpling over. They both stood there awkwardly, staring at each other with their tongues hanging out of their mouths. I looked up and smiled, laughing at them. Then, the two I was sitting with and my sister ran up. While the two guys slowed to a jog, my sister jumped on me, knocking me off of the stone bench and into a bunch of bushes. And with my luck, we ended up stopping in a pond. As soon as I was in the water and Kiyoko touched the water, we shrieked. I quickly sat up and splashed Kiyoko. And then... we got into one of the most girly splash fights ever. I regret nothing.

* * *

**I don't own Ouran! I hope you guys like the story! I won't update till someone reviews.. That's my new motto and it goes for all of my stories. Well, I hope you enjoyed this strange chapter... I stayed up all night. Don't blame me for the weirdness... Well, any suggestions? Love you all. Remember this. NO REGRETS. or regerts...**


End file.
